Forget Me Not
by Shoojo
Summary: Sebuah janji, ingatan yang hilang dan setangkai bunga, apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan? Yakari, for FFC Flowers Around You


Sorak-sorai membahana di hall konser itu, tepat ketika musik berhenti. _Lead singer_ dari band menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengucapkan salam kepada seluruh penggemar mereka.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan dan sorakan kalian! Selamat malam dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi." Dan mereka pergi ke belakang, meninggalkan para fans mereka yang masih bersorak.

Ketika mereka masuk ruang ganti, terdengar tepuk tangan dari pojok ruangan. Manager mereka muncul dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kerja bagus, Teenager Wolves," salutnya. "Kalian pasti kelelahan setelah konser ini, istirahatlah." Dia menunjuk ke arah sofa di dekatnya. Dengan segera, tiga anggota Teenager Wolves merebahkan diri mereka di sofa itu. Hanya si _lead singer_, pemuda 27 tahun itu yang tidak. Dia hanya duduk di sofa saja.

"Kau tahu, kau harusnya bisa bersikap biasa saja, tidak perlu sok _cool _seperti itu," kata manager mereka, melihat _lead singer_ yang tidak menunjukkan wajah kelelahan sedikit pun.

"Jyou, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tidak usah memberi komentar tentangku. Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu terserah aku. Bukan urusanmu, walaupun kau sahabatku," balas _lead singer_ itu. Jyou hanya menghela nafas.

"Yamato, kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini, kau harusnya lebih bersikap biasa, seperti remaja biasanya." Dia menutup matanya sejenak. "Sejak kau pergi dari Odaiba, sikapmu mendingin. Apa memang ada masalah?"

Yamato terdiam. Matanya terpaku ke bawah. Untuk sejenak, mukanya kehilangan warna. Mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian, suara yang ada hanyalah dari rekan Yamato yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Dia mendadak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jyou hanya membiarkan dia pergi, tahu bahwa Yamato sedang butuh saat-saat sendiri.

Di luar, ketika membuka pintu, Yamato mendapati tumpukan bunga. Dia hanya mendengus kecil.

'Tidak bisakah mereka berbuat sesuatu untuk mencegah para fans gila menaruh bunga di sini?' kesalnya dalam hati. Dia melangkahkan kaki di antara tumpukan bunga itu dan akan pergi ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya

Setangkai bunga kering yang daunnya sudah layu, tapi kelopak biru mudanya masih tersisa, tergeletak agak jauh dari tumpukan bunga lainnya.

Bunga Forget-Me-Not.

* * *

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A Digimon fanfiction by Shoojo, Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo_

_For FFC: Flowers Around You by Cake Factory_

_Pairing : Yamato x Hikari_

_AU, Romance – Hurt/Comfort, K+_

_Prompt : Hope, Remembrance_

_

* * *

_

Wanita berambut ungu itu berlari melewati lautan manusia di luar gedung konser. Matanya terus melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, berusaha menangkap bayangan temannya. Dia merasa kesal dan jengkel karena harus dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Di mana dia?" keluhnya, masih berusaha mencari buruannya. Tepat ketika dia menangkap bayangan rambut coklat pendek, raut mukanya berubah cerah. Berusaha menerobis kerumunan, dia berteriak sebisanya.

"Hikari!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hikari berbalik dan mencari sumber suara. Ketika dilihatnya bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sahabat baiknya, senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei, Miyako!" Hikari melambaikan tangannya. Miyako berhenti tepat di depan Hikari, dia berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Kau tahu, harusnya kau jangan menghilang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba tidak ada ketika kita keluar dari gedung, seperti hantu saja. Susah tahu mencari di antara kerumunan sebanyak ini. Kau dari mana saja?"

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sedikit, jadi aku menghilang sebentar," kata Hikari. Miyako mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, urusan apa itu?" tanya Miyako dengan penuh ingin tahu. Hikari tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak berubah juga ya, Miyako. Masih sama seperti ketika kau remaja, selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain," kata Hikari.

"Dan kau juga tidak berubah, selalu menyimpan rahasia sendiri," balas Miyako tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke tempat parkir, kasihan nii-chan yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi," kata Hikari, mengganti objek mereka. Miyako hanya mengiyakan, toh dia memang sudah ingin pulang ke rumah dan bernaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbicara mengenai penampilah Teenager Wolves tadi. Tapi pikiran Hikari hanya kepada _lead singer_ band itu.

'Apakah...dia masih ingat denganku?' tanyanya dalam hati, matanya memandang ke gedung konser dengan sedih. Dia tidak terlalu berharap Yamato masih mengingatnya, tapi dia juga tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan bahwa masih ada sedikit harapan.

. . .

"_Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."_

_Yamato hanya mengangguk bego, mendengar perkataan Taichi, yang merupakan teman baiknya sejak kelas satu itu. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Taichi sehabis bermain bola di taman. Tim mereka menang lagi, tapi itu lebih karena di tim mereka ada Taichi yang memang jago dalam sepakbola. Yamato hampir tidak berperan banyak, toh sepakbola juga bukanlah bidangnya._

_Sesampainya mereka di tujuan, Taichi mengajak Yamato masuk ke dalam. Taichi buru-buru melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Dia meninggalkan tas olahraganya di pintu begitu saja. Yamato kebingungan dengan sikap Taichi. Dia membawa tas Taichi ke dalam dan duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Dia memandang sekeliling. Bersih, rapi dan nyaman. Beda dengan rumahnya yang berantakan. Apa boleh buat, dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang super sibuk, praktis tidak ada yang selalu memperhatikan rumah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taichi muncul ke ruang keluarga. Mukanya terlihat agak senang, meskipun raut kecemasan masih ada. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu._

"_Maaf, tadi aku buru-buru. Tapi terima kasih ya, sudah membawa tasku ke dalam. Oh ya, tadi kan aku bilang ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang, kenalkan."_

_Dari balik Taichi, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat muda muncul. Mukanya pucat dan pipinya memerah, tampaknya dia sedang sakit. Dia masih memakai baju tidur, berarti dia seharian tidur terus di rumah. Yamato kini berdiri dari sofa, bermaksud bertanya siapa gadis itu. Tapi Taichi segera menjawab sebelum dia bertanya._

"_Namanya Hikari, dia adikku satu-satunya dan saat ini duduk di kelas dua," kata Taichi. "Sejak kecil dia memang kena pneumonia dan harus dijaga. Dia masih bisa sekolah, tapi sudah dilarang untuk beraktivitas berat."_

_Taichi menarik Hikari agar mendekat ke Yamato. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Yamato tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena dia memang tipe penyendiri dan jarang bergaul. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Hikari terulur ke depan, senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya._

"_Aku Hikari, salam kenal," sapanya. Yamato terdiam sesaat, matanya hanya memandang tangan Hikari. Dia memandang Taichi, yang mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya dia membalas tangan Hikari._

"_Yamato. Salam kenal juga."_

_. . ._

Jemari Yamato terus memuntir bunga kering di tangannya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bunga itu sangat familiar di tangannya. Tentu dia sudah pernah melihat bunga ini sebelumnya, tapi yang ada di tangannya saat ini seperti...spesial sekali.

Jyou muncul dari dapur, mendapati Yamato duduk di sofa sambil memandang bunga kering di tangannya. Raut muka Yamato terlihat seperti kebingungan. Penasaran, Jyou menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hei, Yamato, kukira kau ada di luar, kenapa kau di sini? Dan bunga apa itu?" tanya Jyou, menunjuk Forget-Me-Not yang dipegang Yamato.

Yamato berhenti dari lamunannya dan memandang Jyou. Dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memuntir Forget-Me-Not di tangannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya...rasanya bunga ini familiar sekali buatku, seperti aku pernah melihatnya – bukan, memegangnya dulu sekali, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan dimana," ujar Yamato. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat sedikitpun tentang bunga itu. Jyou duduk di samping Yamato.

"Bunga itu kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Jyou lagi. Dia mendapati ini sangat menarik, melihat Yamato yang kebingungan hanya karena sebuah bunga.

"Di depan pintu, bersama tumpukan bunga kiriman fans lainnya," jawab Yamato singkat, pikirannya masih pada bunga Forget-Me-Not itu.

Jyou meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Hmm, kalau tidak salah, bunga Forget-Me-Not mengandung arti cinta lama, pengingat atau harapan. Mungkin ini dari seseorang yang dulu ada hubungan denganmu, seperti teman atau pacar. Apa iya, Yamato?"

Mendengar perkataan Jyou, tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan kembali ke kepala Yamato. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Melihat dahi Yamato yang mengerut, Jyou menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak perlu memikirkan sejauh itu. Besok kita coba ke Sora saja, dia kan kebetulan tinggal di dekat sini. Mungkin dia tahu siapa yang membeli bunga ini. Sebaiknya kau tidur, hari sudah malam." Yamato mau tidak mau setuju dengan perkataan Jyou. Dia masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Ruang belakang di gedung konser itu pada kenyataannya berfungsi ganda, selain tempat istirahat juga sekaligus sebagai tempat penginapan sementara bagi band yang tampil. Dalam tidur, Yamato tetap tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan bunga itu.

. . .

"_Yamato-san, kau akan datang lagi, kan?"_

_Yamato berbalik ke belakang, menatap Hikari yang tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan dan harapan. Mereka baru berkenalan hari itu, tapi entah mengapa Yamato merasa dia seperti nyaman bersama Hikari._

_Membalas senyumnya, Yamato berkata pelan, "Ya, aku janji."_

_. . ._

Bel SD Odaiba berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua siswa buru-buru kembali ke ruangan kelas mereka, menyiapkan buku dan alat tulis. Begitu pula dengan Hikari. Sebagai guru matematika di sekolah ini, dia mempersiapkan materi pembelajaran dan alat tulisnya. Matanya agak berat, akibat menonton konser semalam jadi dia telat tidur. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Setelah semuanya siap, dia mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan di lorong, dia bertemu dengan Ayumi, rekan gurunya.

"Pagi Ayumi," sapa Hikari. Ayumi tersenyum cerah.

"Pagi juga Hikari." Ayumi melihat kantong mata Hikari. "Semalam begadang lagi, ya."

"Eh? Kok, tahu?" Hikari agak kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan Ayumi. "Tadi malam aku tidak begadang, hanya tidur telat, sehabis pulang dari kon- er, maksudku dari suatu tempat."

Tawa Ayumi bertambah agak keras. Dia merasa geli mendengar reaksi Hikari. "Duh, sudah jelas dari sini dong," katanya dengan nada _teasing_, menunjuk bagian bawah matanya. Hikari langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ayumi. Dia memang tidak memperhatikan keadaan wajahnya sendiri, mengingat tadi pagi di rumahnya dia terburu-buru dan tidak sempat mengecek wajahnya.

"Ehehe, aku memang tidak memperhatikan mukau pagi tadi, yah karena memang terburu-buru ke sini," ujar Hikari sambil tersipu sendiri. Tidak ingin terlalu membahas jauh soal masalahnya, dia lantas mengganti objek pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ayumi, bagaimana kabar suamimu? Dia masih di rumah sakit atau sudah keluar?"

"Oh, iya. Hari ini dia sudah bisa keluar kok. Kata dokter, tubuhnya sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang kalau mau. Rencananya sepulang kerja aku akan menjemputnya," kata Ayumi, dia terlihat sangat senang dan lega. Hikari tersenyum sendiri, melihat temannya ini bahagia. Pastinya begitu, mengingat orang yang disayanginya dalam keadaan baik.

"Hei, Hikari, bicara soal suami, kau sudah dapat gebetan belum nih?" tanya Ayumi, kali ini nada _teasing_-nya muncul lagi. "Kau masih muda lho, 25 tahun. Sebaiknya cepat-cepat cari suami deh, daripada nanti _single_ terus."

Hikari menjadi malu. Dia tidak ingin orang lain membicarakan soal privasinya, apalagi soal percintaan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Ayumi ada benarnya juga. Dia masih muda, sudah sepantasnya dia membina keluarga. Bahkan keluarganya sudah menyatakan mereka bersedia mencarikan calon suami bagi Hikari, tapi selalu ditolak dengan halus. Karena bagi Hikari, percuma saja hal itu dilakukan.

Kecuali..._dia._

Mata Hikari tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah kelas yang akan diajarnya. Dia kembali sadar akan tugasnya saat ini.

"Ah, aku lupa, aku harus ke kelas sekarang, sampai jumpa denganmu lagi, Ayumi," kata Hikari buru-buru, dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kelasnya. Tapi pikirannya masih saja berkecamuk dengan hal yang terakhir tadi. Semua kenangannya dulu terasa kembali dengan tiba-tiba ke otaknya.

'Aku ingin tahu, apakah aku bisa mengajar dengan baik nantinya, dengan pikiran yang seperti ini,' keluh Hikari dalam hati, langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat.

* * *

Mobil convertibel merah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga. Dari mobil itu keluar dua pria, yang satu berambut pirang, yang lainnya berambut biru. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan butik.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yamato, matanya tidak lepas dari gedung di depannya ini.

"Hmm? Oh, benar kok, ini butiknya Sora. Kemarin aku tanya sama Koushiro, dan dia bilang ini tempatnya. Bahkan, lihat, di situ tertulis "Takenouchi Flowers", jadi pasti be-"

"Bukan, tapi apa kau yakin ini tindakan tepat menanyakan ke sini?" potong Yamato.

"Oh?" kata Jyou bego. "Yah, setidaknya kita sudah mencoba kan. Ayo masuk." Mereka masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, seorang wanita di belakang konter sibuk mengurus barang-barang. Melihat ada tamu, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, tadi kami sedang beres-beres karena ada kiriman datang. Ada yang bisa sa – Yamato? Jyou?" Wanita itu terkejut melihat wajah kedua tamunya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan keceriaan yang besar. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalian kembali ke sini – ow, Koushiro benar, kalian memang ada di sini! Aku sangat terkejut! Kukira dia cuma bercanda." Yamato dan Jyou hanya saling melongo. Mereka tidak menyangka Sora bisa sangat se-_excited_ seperti ini. Melihat raut muka keduanya, pipi Sora memerah.

"Hehe, maaf, aku terlalu senang, kalian tahu, kita sudah lama tidak saling bertatap muka sejak lulus dari SMA. Kalian pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Apa kalian tahu kalau yang lain sangat kaget dan kecewa dengan kepergian mendadak kalian – terutama kau, Yamato. Takeru sangat sedih karena kepergianmu. Kau setidaknya harus memberitahu kalau kau akan pergi."

Yamato terdiam mendengar perkataan Sora. Dia memang merahasiakan soal kepergiannya dari Odaiba dari siapapun. Bukan hanya karena kepergiannya sangat mendadak – ayahnya, Hiroaki, mendapat pekerjaan di Amerika, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat yang lain menjadi khawatir dan cemas, terutama Takeru. Dia tidak ingin, bahkan tidak kuat, melihat wajah Takeru jika dia tahu soal ini. Di Amerika, dia secara tidak sengaja bertemu Jyou sahabatnya, yang rupanya kabur dari rumah, karena ingin mencoba hal yang baru di sana. Ayahnya adalah dokter dan dia ingin anaknya juga mengikuti jejaknya, tapi Jyou menolak. Makanya dia kabur, untuk hidup sendiri dan membuktikan pada ayahnya, dia tidak harus jadi dokter untuk sukses. Dan secara kebetulan, mereka juga sama-sama pergi dari Jepang diam-diam. Mereka jadi bersama sejak itu, dan ketika Yamato membentuk grup band, dia meminta Jyou jadi managernya, dan dia tidak menolak.

Tapi Sora salah. Dia tidak merahasiakan soal ini dari mereka semua. Hanya satu orang yang dia beritahu soal ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa dia melakukan tindakan tepat dengan mengatakan hal itu. Masalahnya, dia sudah lupa, siapa yang dia beritahu soal itu. Dan entah kenapa, bunga yang dia bawa saat ini punya hubungan dengan hal ini.

"...mato? Yamato?" tangan Sora bergerak di depan matanya. Yamato mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Sora dan Jyou, yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa tampang kalian seperti itu?" tanya Yamato.

Sora berbicara dengan suara yanga gak terbata-bata, "Yamato, maaf kalau aku membuatmu jadi mengingat hal yang tidak enak. Hanya saja, aku memang tidak dapat menahan diri, soalnya..."

"Sudahlah Sora, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri," Yamato menghentikan Sora berkata lebih jauh lagi. "Lagipula, kami datang ke sini karena ada alasan lain." Dia mengeluarkan bunga Forget-Me-Not dari jaketnya. "Apa pernah ada yang membeli bunga ini di tokomu?"

Sora meraih bunga itu dari tangan Yamato. "Forget-Me-Not ya," gumamnya. "Maaf Yamato, aku tidak menjual bunga semacam ini di sini."

Yamato merasa dia sedikit kecewa. Sekiranya Sora tahu sedikit hal soal ini, dia bisa tahu siapa yang mengirimi dia bunga itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Forget-Me-Not kan berarti harapa, pengingat dan cinta lama." Sora menatap Yamato dengan tatapan _amused_. "Apa kau pernah punya cinta di masa lalu? Siapa tahu dia yang mengirimi kamu bunga ini."

Yamato kaget mendengar perkataan Sora. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yamato. Sora dan Jyou tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau benar Sora, Yamato punya cinta masa lalu," kata Jyou, dan keduanya tertawa. Yamato mendengus kesal.

* * *

Hikari berjalan melintasi kompleks sekolah Odaiba. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, karena dia ingin segera menyelesaikan menilai ulangan semua siswanya sebelum pergi menemani Miyako malamnya ke mall. Hikari tahu, dia bisa saja menolak, tapi Miyako sangatlah keras kepala. Lagipula, katanya dia ingin membelikan Hikari baju-baju baru lagi. Untuk alasan apa, tidak tahu.

Ketika dia berjalan, secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan gedung SMA. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, mengingat semua kenangan yang ada di dalamnya...

. . .

'_Ayo Hikari-chan, kenapa kau masih diam saja di situ?"_

_Hikari tidak menanggapi, dia hanya tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap gedung SMA Odaiba, tempat dia akan melanjutkan studinya. Dia merasa gugup, harus menghadapi lingkungan yang baru._

"_Hikari-chan?" Yamato memanggilnya lagi. Ketika dia melihat bahwa Hikari tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda reaksi satupun, dengan perasaan jengkel dia memegang tangan Hikari dan menariknya ke gedung sekolah. Hikari kaget dengan tindakan Yamato. _

"_A–Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penuh ketidakpercayaan._

"_Kalau kau hanya terdiam melongo ke arah sekolah seperti tadi, maka aku harus menarikmu saja, kan?" Yamato menghadap Hikari, dan dia merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Hikari yang tampak merasa tersinggung. Dia melepaskan tangan Hikari dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku. Hanya saja, pagi ini aku ada pertemuan dengan anggota panitia acara bazaar yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi di sekolah ini dan aku harus cepat-cepat. Tadi aku terlalu kasar dalam membentakmu, ya?_

_Tanpa diduganya, senyum kecil terpasang di wajah gadis berusia 16 tahun itu. "Tidak kok, aku yang salah. Soalnya, biasanya pada tahun penerimaan siswa baru, atau pada acara-acara seperti ini, oniichan selalu menemaniku. Tapi dia tidak ada, karena dia ketua OSIS di SMA ini dan dia ada pertemuan pagi, jadi aku merasa agak takut tanpa kehadirannya..."_

_Senyum Hikari berubah menjadi lengkung kesedihan. Yamato yang melihat ini, mendekat dan memegang pundak Hikari._

"_Hei, tenang saja, bukankah ada aku? Walaupun Taichi tidak ada di sini, tapi kan kau tidak perlu takut sendirian. Lagipula, kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau harus melepaskan diri dari ketergantungan pada kakakmu dan melihat ke depan. Jangan lihat sisi negatif, lihatlah sisi positif pada situasi apapun yang kau hadapi,"Pemuda 18 tahun itu memegang tangan Hikari lagi. "Sekarang kita cepat-cepat ke papan pengumuman. Kau siap, Hikari?"_

_Kali ini Hikari tersenyum cerah. Dia kembali menjadi enerjik dan bersemangat. "Oke, kita segera ke sana–oh,"Hikari berhenti mendadak dan menatap Yamato. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu, Yamato-san?"_

"_Hmm?" Yamato menoleh ke Hikari._

"_Bisakah kau memanggilku Hikari saja? Soalnya kalau mendengar kau memanggilku dengan biasanya, rasanya aku seperti anak kecil saja..." katanya sembari menundukkan kepala, pipinya memerah karena mengucapkan permintaan seperti itu. Yamato tertawa mendengarnya._

"_Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, baiklah," kata Yamato. "Sebagai gantinya, kau juga harus memanggilku Yamato saja, ya. Janji?" Yamato mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji," kata Hikari, jari kelingking mereka kini berikatan erat sebagai tanda perjanjian._

_. . ._

Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya dia masih terpaku pada masa lalu. Harusnya dia lebih melihat ke depan.

'Tapi biar bagaimanapun, kenangan itu tetap tidak dapat kuhapus," batinnya sedih.

* * *

Sudah seminggu, dan Yamato sama sekali tidak ada ide siapa pengirim bunga itu. Menurut Sora, bunga itu sudah jarang ada di Odaiba saat ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan mengingat bunga itu juga adalah bunga kering, maka bisa saja bunga itu dibelikan sudah lama. Susah untuk mencari para pembeli saat itu. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Yamato, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi tertarik dengan bunga itu. Bagi teman-temannya, ini hal aneh. Mengingat Yamato sangat anti dengan barang-barang yang berbau pemberian fansnya, maka sangat aneh jika dia begitu tertarik dengan sebatang bunga kering itu.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Yamato juga adalah, arti dari bunga Forget-Me-Not itu sendiri.

_Harapan, pengingat dan cinta lama..._

Jika itu adalah benar, maka sebenarnya Yamato tahu siapa pengirimnya. Masalahnya, dia sudah lupa siapa namanya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Dan ini mengesalkan dia.

Saat ini dia berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan kota. Yamato memang sering berjalan entah ke mana saja kalau dia sedang banyak pikiran. Baginya, dengan berjalan kaki, dia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya kembali yang sedang kacau atau ada masalah. Dan kebiasaan ini terus dibawanya sejak kecil. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan topi agar menyembunyikan wajahnya dan rambut pirangnya dari orang-orang sekitar. Mata Yamato mengintip ke dalam sebuah toko. Terlihat para gadis sedang berkerumun di konter tertentu, dan mereka tampaknya tertarik dengan buku tertentu. Dia memicingkan matanya, dan menyadari itu adalah buku resep kue. Tiba-tiba dia teringat; ini adalah hari Valentine.

"Heh, hari Valentine ya," gumamnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan kembali ke kepalanya, ingatan yang tidak diduganya bisa kembali...

. . .

"_Yamato!"_

_Yamato menoleh ke belakang, dan dia melihat Hikari berdiri di sana, mukanya memerah padam dan dia tampak gelisah. Di belakangnya, teman-temannya tersenyum licik._

"_Ada apa, Hikari? Kau tampaknya sedang gelisah," kata Yamato. Hikari hanya terdiam. Yamato memperhatikan bahwa kedua tangannya terletak di belakang, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"_Em, um, itu..." Hikari terbata-bata, tidak dapat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Suaranya terasa seperti tertahan di kerongkongannya._

"_Apa?" tanya Yamato penasaran._

"_Itu..._

"_Dia ingin memberikan coklat untukmu!" teriak teman Hikari di belakang, membuat pipinya tambah memerah. Yamato memandang bengong ke arah mereka, lalu dia menatap Hikari lagi._

"_Benarkah itu?" tanyanya bego. Hikari hanya mengangguk kecil, mengeluarkan kado kecil dari balik punggungnya dan mengulurkannya ke Yamato. Kini rona merah juga merekah di pipi Yamato. Dia terdiam di tempat, sebelum menerima hadiah itu._

"_Terima...kasih..." katanya tersipu._

_. . ._

Tidak tahu di mana dia saat ini, Yamato terus saja berjalan. Pikirannya yang terus menghantui sejak tadi dihiraukan, meskipun itu tetaplah sangat mengganggu. Dia kini mendapati dirinya di tepi sungai besar dalam kota. Yamato memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, memandang sungai yang belum tercemar limbah kota ini. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap wanita muda berambut coklat yang berdiri di pinggir sungai. Entah apa, tapi rasanya wanita itu sangat familiar sekali. Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, dia mendekati wanita itu.

"Maaf, permisi..." sapa Yamato. Dia terkejut ketika wanita itu berbalik, dia benar-benar sangat familiar. Tapi Yamato tidak dapat menebak, siapa dia.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanggap wanita itu dengan senyum cerah. Yamato harus mengakui, dia belum pernah melihat senyum secantik itu.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja, aku salah mengiramu dengan seseorang," jawab Yamato, yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai. Kini mereka berdiri berdampingan. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yamato."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yamato," kata wanita itu. Kesunyian menghampiri mereka lagi, sebelum wanita itu angkat bicara.

"Kalau boleh tahu, orang itu seperti apa ya? Yang tadi kau kira adalah aku," tanya wanita itu. Yamato memperhatikan, ada semacam nada kekecewaan di dalam suaranya.

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak. Soalnya, dulu waktu aku di Amerika, aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kepalaku terbentur dengan keras di jalanan, dan akibatnya aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku. Dokter mengatakan, ingatanku bisa kembali sebagian, tapi waktunya lama." Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, apa kau mengenali ini?"

Yamato mengeluarkan bunga Forget-Me-Not dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada wanita itu. Dia berharap, memang wanita itu seperti dugaannya ketika mereka bertatapan, adalah pengirim bunga ini. Tapi sayangnya, reaksi wanita itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal bunga itu," jawabnya dengan penuh permintaan maaf. Yamato menghela nafas kesal. Wanita itu bertanya lagi, "Apakah...bunga itu sangat penting buatmu?"

Yamato memandang ke bunga Forget-Me-Not di tangannya. "Ya," jawabnya. "Entah kenapa, bunga ini sangat penting buatku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan aku ingin tahu." Tidak diperhatikannya, sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah wanita itu. Dia melirik ke jam tangannya, dan berkata. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan penting." Wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi Yamato menahannya.

"Tunggu, siapa kau?" tanya Yamato. Wanita itu berbalik dan dengan senyum, berteriak, "Namaku Hikari!"

Kali ini, Yamato tidak bereaksi. Dia hanya membiarkan wanita itu pergi, sementara lidahnya terus mengucapkan nama itu.

"Hi..kari..."

. . .

"_Aku akan pergi."_

_Kata-kata yang singkat, tapi sangat sulit diucapkan oleh Yamato. Dia hanya terdiam setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Aliran sungai di samping mereka melantunkan irama alam yang tenang, menambah suasana tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka. Tapi Hikari tidak memberikan tanggapan atau reaksi apa-apa. _

"_Kau...tidak menghalangiku pergi?" tanya Yamato pelan. Hikari hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Yamato pernah bilang, kan, kalau kita harus melihat ke depan. Dan tidak boleh melihat sisi negatif," kata Hikari. "Nah, aku percaya, bahwa Yamato pasti akan kembali suatu saat. Jadi aku tidak akan bersedih ataupun menghalangimu."_

_Yamato hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Hikari. Dia ternyata sudah sangat dewasa. Tersenyum kecil, dia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dengan kelopak biru muda._

_Forget-Me-Not._

"_Ini sebagai tanda perjanjian kita. Kalau aku kembali, aku akan memberitahumu dan kita saling menunggu di tempat ini. Bunga ini sebagai pertanda, siapa tahu kita saling lupa wajah satu dengan yang lain. Dengan ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kan?"_

_Hikari hanya tertawa kecil mendengar usul Yamato. "Terdengar sangat klasik sekali," katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek, yang mengesalkan Yamato. "Tapi boleh juga." Dia menerima tangkai bunga itu dari tangan Yamato dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Boleh tanya satu hal, kenapa kau memberitahuku saja, tidak kepada yang lain juga?"_

_Terdiam, Yamato hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menatap Hikari. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa, jawabannya akan kuberikan kepadamu jika nanti aku pulang nanti."_

"_Baiklah," kata Hikari. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu itu."_

_

* * *

_

09 September 2010

**Fuh, satu fic selesai. Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka FFC dari Cake yang sangat awesome menurutku.**

**Fic ini sangatlah abal dan hancur, karena aku menulisnya dalam sehari saja. Jadi maafkan kalau fic ini tidaklah memiliki kualitas sama sekali, apalagi kalau ada peng-OOC-an di dalamnya. ***membungkuk dalam*

**Seperti biasa, tolong berikan feedback, kritik, saran juga laporan mistypo. Aku hargai semua review kalian.**


End file.
